Nowadays, a large number of videos pertaining to different fields, such as lifestyle, music, arts, science, and movies, are available to users for viewing. On one hand, such videos are available to the users in digitally-recorded form, for example, digital video discs (DVD's) and compact discs (CD's), and, on the other hand, the users can watch and share such videos through video streaming portals.
Often, for several reasons, the users may seek to print one or more frames of a video being viewed. For example, a user may find a certain scenic background or a certain action scene in the video to be appealing and may seek to print the same. Generally, in such a case, the user takes a snapshot of the selected scene of the video and then provides a print command to a printer for printing the snapshot.